Computer runtime environments can host programs while the programs are running. For example, a runtime environment may be a virtual environment running in a host computer system. Runtime environments can include multiple subsystems having different mechanisms for performing a variety of tasks.
Profilers are computing tools that are used to collect performance information about running computer programs and present the collected information to a user. This is typically done with a profiler component that runs at the same time as a computer program to collect performance data for the computer program. The profiler can present such collected information to a developer to provide the developer with information about the performance of the running program.